


safe and sound

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: happy birthday, max.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the videos of max's 22nd birthday with nico and daniel from his documentary. i hope you enjoy :)

“do you think they’ll get mad if we order room service this late?” daniel asked as max made his way to the refrigerator where he grabbed two bottles of water. his vision was a little blurry, but he made it back to his hotel room for the night in one piece. 

he made the mistake of throwing himself down on the bed behind daniel, eyes shutting tightly against the sudden way the room was spinning a little. it passed quickly enough. holding out the second bottle of water so it tapped daniel on the bicep, he suggested, “place the order for the morning. if i eat, it's coming out just as fast.” 

when the bottle slipped out of his hand, max sat up enough to open his own and sip at it, hoping hydration would lessen whatever hangover he’d undoubtedly end up with.

maybe it hadn’t been the smartest idea to go out with everyone to saint-tropez out of nowhere, but it was his birthday for fucks sake. and anyway, he had been feeling a wave of sadness building up in him at the intensive training the summer break had let him to. he wanted to stretch the time he had with them all, stay in this bubble of comfort and love, as long as he could manage before it came to its natural and healthy conclusion. a hangover was nothing. 

“what do you want?” daniel asked, unaware of the sadness attempting to push through the lovely warm feel of alcohol in max’s system. 

daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed with one knee propped up as he scrolled through the hotel room service menu on his phone instead of flipping through the printed menu that was sitting over on the table.

taking another sip of his water, max forced himself to stop thinking about how drunk he was, and, instead, took the opportunity to run is gaze over daniel’s shoulders and back. his oversized shirt was rumpled and there was a drying patch of something that spilled somehow in the middle of the night. max’s eyes snagged on the curve of daniel’s neck where his collar had been pulled aside. 

twisting the lid back into his mostly empty water, max slid over and traced the tip of a finger down daniel’s neck, hooking it over the fabric of his collar and tugging it down to expose another centimeter of skin.

he leaned in to kiss the unexpectedly soft space there, skin silky and hot against his lips when he pressed closer. daniel’s cologne was mostly gone by this point, but max caught a light waft of the scent where it clung to the deeper, more natural scent of sweat. max pressed his forehead against the back of daniel’s head, eyes shut, and enjoyed the closeness. 

daniel chuckled and max could feel it against his chest. “thanks. that's very helpful for placing your breakfast order.” 

max wound an arm around daniel’s stomach so they were closer now. his thumbs slid between the fabric as his other fingers massaged mindlessly at the firm muscle beneath. it was nice. it was so nice. 

max pauses to speak, “just order whatever. i like everything,” he didn’t want to think about practical stuff like food and mornings. he just wanted to bask in the moment, in daniel’s warm skin.

daniel’s fingers came down to thread over max’s, flattening them on his stomach. “right...” his voice was amused and fond. 

max made a positive sound, leaving daniel to finish ordering the food. the next day, he’d wake up and be grateful for daniel’s insistence, even if right now all he wanted to do was chuck daniel’s phone across the room so he’d start paying attention to him instead. he rubbed his nose against the small curls at the back of daniel’s head before his mouth opened to suck a kiss at the top of his spine, teeth setting lightly against the bone there. 

he felt daniel shiver and smiled. less than two seconds later daniel was shifting back into max’s space so he could slide his phone into his pocket. the movement exposed the side of daniel’s neck and if max lifted his head, he would have had a perfect view down daniel’s chest. 

“all done.” daniel opened his water and chugged down half of it in one go before he slowed to take deep sips of it. max would accuse him of teasing, but this was most likely just one of those many times daniel _just_ existed and max thought it was sexy. then he tossed the empty bottle into the trash, and asked, “bed?” 

max pinched him for that, was definitely teasing. daniel laughed before turning slightly against max’s chest and reaching back to cup his face and lead him forward until their lips met in a cold, wet kiss. 

“don’t tease,” max pouted, “it's my birthday.”

against his mouth, daniel agreed, “i'm not.” his tongue slid along max’s lower lip, pushing inside as he pressed his smile against max’s. 

daniel turned in his arms to kneel on the bed, hands bracketing max’s jaw as his thumbs brushed against the stubble there. max liked the way he had to tilt his face up to kiss him, the way daniel was bearing down on him like they were already naked. he ran his hands down daniel’s back and curved them down over his hips. when his fingers found the button of his jeans, max tugged.

as much as max loved daniel and loved every which way he could be with him, they didn’t actually do this much. especially now that they weren't teammates anymore. they just wanted to enjoy what little time they had, and daniel was happy to let things develop organically when the feelings were too good to keep to themselves. 

daniel pushed on max’s shoulder until he had him pinned against the bed. max let out an unsexy 'oof' and had to turn his head aside when his body revolted against the sudden shift in gravity. it passed quickly though, especially when he had daniel’s low, amused chuckle to focus on as he swung his leg over so he could straddle him. 

“sure you wanna do this?” daniel teased, hands coming down to brace himself above max. 

“why aren’t you drunker?” max said, looking away like he wasn't already hard.

“because i needed to make sure you got in bed safe and sound,” his smile was too much. 

smiling too, max asked, “so this is you tucking me in?” forgiving all previous annoyance, he leaned up to kiss along the underside of daniel’s jaw. “safe and sound?” 

his fingers were still hooked in the waist of daniel’s jeans, so he picked up where he’d paused and unbuttoned them before unzipping them slowly like it was the last present he’d be unwrapping tonight. he dragged the pad of his thumb over the front of his underwear, traced his fingers on the tip slowly. 

daniel was trying to keep his breathing steady, max could tell, as it rushed harshly in and out of his throat. he was only slightly surprised when daniel’s hand came down over his again, squeezing it longingly, before he maneuvered max’s arm back down against the mattress. 

max asked, “do i get a bedtime story too?” 

the expression on daniel’s face was everything; fond, turned on, exasperated. max could live off the memory of that for quite some time. he playfully tugged against the press of daniel’s hand over his wrist, but daniel just moved so their fingers were threaded together. he pressed max down into the bed, kissing him slowly. 

when he pulled back, dragging his teeth over max’s lip, he said, “i was thinking about blowing you, but a story would be easier on my throat.” his eyes sparkled in amusement, lips red from kissing, and all max wanted in the world right now was to see his come glistening there too. 

“i like your idea better,” max struggled a little bit more, wanting to wrap his arms around daniel’s shoulders and drag him back down for another kiss. the thrill of daniel not letting go was exhilarating though. he dug the points of his fingers into the back of daniel’s hands. 

daniel smiled. “i figured you might.” he squeezed max’s hands one more time. “stay there.” 

max whined, half because the thought of not being able to touch was sweet agony and half because he liked how much daniel enjoyed denying him even as he rewarded him. “i thought you weren’t teasing.” 

daniel pushed max’s shirt up as he scooted down his body, dropping kisses along his chest and stomach. he looked up from where he’d tongued the rim of max’s navel. “i promise i'll be nice, baby boy.” 

groaning, max dropped his head back against the pillows. things were still kind of hazy when he closed his eyes, but daniel was going to kill him, on his birthday.

max cooperated as daniel undid his jeans and slid them down with more care than max would have been able to manage in the moment. he opened his eyes again and looked down where daniel was rolling the elastic of his underwear down, tugging it down with less finesse as max sprung free. the caught sound daniel let out was a nice little ego boost, and he basked in the attention. 

“did you jerk off today?” daniel asked, voice deeper with arousal as he took max in his hand, too dry but still good. he was looking up at max, his gaze heated enough to make him feel like he was on fire. “did you give yourself a birthday orgasm this morning?” 

max hadn’t, but not because he’d chosen not to. he had just woken up to a phone full of messages and whose battery was nearly drained by ten in the morning from the amount of people attempting to wish him a happy birthday. there were gifts waiting for him at the door too. and he had been too distracted to think about getting off. then he’d been with friends. there hadn’t been time. 

“no,” he gasped when daniel leaned down to leap his tongue.

daniel let his parted lips drag across the head slowly, saliva dripping off his tongue. he looked up at max, soft lashes looking thick at the angle. there was a little crease between his brows and the noise he made sounded put-out by the confession.

he licked max with the flat of his tongue then let out a little, “damn," the sympathy in his voice twisted up and bloomed in max, making him feel every ounce of love he ever had for daniel. it was sweet and cute in such a small way that spoke of so much more. it was perfect. daniel _is_ perfect. 

max let out a breath. “mhm, but now you’re going to take care of that.” he lifted his hips pointedly, smirking down at daniel who grinned in return. 

he was slowly stroking max as he spoke. “i was hoping to make you tell me about it while i sucked you off. i like making you talk when you’re all worked up.” daniel knew what he was doing, making max shiver and curse under his breath. he continued, “but i like this too. i wanna make you feel good. you should always feel good.” 

“happy birthday to me,” max choked out, throat tight with emotion. the alcohol was making him feel everything at once, more intensely and somehow more dulled than usual. it wouldn’t take much more to make him cry, and max sort of didn’t want to cry. not when daniel was here, loving and caring for him like this. 

as if daniel could sense the brink there, he bit at the top of max’s thigh, hard enough to leave imprints and shock a moan out of him. daniel spoke over the sound, “you wanna fuck my mouth, baby?” he looked up at max. “come on, do what you need to do.”

it was all the permission max needed to move his arms and take daniel’s head between his palms. his hair is so soft and lush where his curls had been steadily growing out. he carded his fingers through the hair twice before he finally pushed daniel’s face down. 

he could feel the hot, warm breath against himself when daniel breathed out an appreciative, “yeah," he dropped his fist to the base and opened his mouth so max could guide the tip just inside. 

“fuck,” max cursed breathily, watching daniel let it drag over his tongue. “close your mouth. suck.” he demanded, electricity crackling over his skin as he watched the way that affected daniel. 

it was immediate, wet and warm. being drunk, max had had a thought that it would probably take too long for daniel to be able to blow him to orgasm, if they didn’t want daniel’s jaw to hurt too much. but max was keyed up now, daniel bobbing his head up and down and making a mess of max.

the sounds, sucking sounds that seemed louder than usual in the quiet of the room, drove max crazy as he watched the enthusiasm daniel was putting on getting him off. each swirl of tongue beneath the flare, each stroke of daniel’s fingers where his mouth couldn’t reach without going deeper made max lose more and more ground, slipping closer to the edge. 

daniel pushed at the pressure of max’s fingers on his head until max let him ease back up. he was panting hard, hand studiously stroking the length as he spoke. “gonna try,” he said quickly, looking at max with black blown eyes.

a rush of breath left max at the words. in the past, daniel had asked max to teach him how to deepthroat. that had been...a whole hell of a lot of fun. daniel hadn’t gotten super comfortable with it, but he’d gotten practiced enough that he could let max push inside three or four times. daniel had been able to hold him all the way inside and swallow around him enough that max had been able to come down his throat once. daniel had been very smug and proud while max had sort of melted into a puddle of satisfied mess for a good ten minutes. 

max nodded, promising without words not to push too hard. “okay.” he petted at daniel’s hair, suddenly overwhelmed and needy for contact. “you don’t have to,” he added, seriously, as he tugged at the roots of daniel’s hair. “your mouth is more than enough.” 

daniel dove up, kissing him firmly. while max was swallowing the taste of himself there, daniel said, “i know. just want to.” 

max pushed his face to the side, cursing, “fuck-” he giggled when daniel retaliated by nipping at his thumb. “okay, go for it.” 

he saw the amused eye roll daniel made as he got settled once again between max’s legs. “okay,” he said with a sarcastic gratitude, lips quirking before he opened up to take max back down... and down, down, down. 

max was making noises, he knew he was. those quiet, whiny sounds that usually made him feel embarrassed if he thought too much about it. but it all felt so good and overwhelming.

he moaned when daniel’s hands slid down the inside of max’s open thighs, blunt nails dragging over the sensitive skin there. daniel was moving slowly up and down, stealing breath on each upstroke when the head of max’s dick slid out of his throat. max moaned louder when daniel focused on the tip for a long stretch of seconds, sucking and tonguing just right to suddenly make every nerve ending in max’s body scream for release. 

“now,” max panted. “come on- please.”

daniel’s fingers smoothed against the hair on max’s legs and one slid down to cup his balls as daniel slid back down, throat opening to let him push into the tight, firm heat. that's all it took, max could practically hear daniel saying, “give it to me,” the way he sometimes does. and max was hurtling over the edge, coming down daniel’s throat and pressing bruises into the tops of daniel’s shoulders where he’d grabbed. 

“fuck, daniel,” max groaned loudly. he cupped the back of daniel’s neck and watched with blurred vision as daniel eased off him and swallowed several times. sweat was beaded up along daniel’s face where it was flushed red from his effort. max wiped at his brow with a thumb. “you were so fucking good. come here.” 

daniel let himself be pulled up, shuffling over max until he could taste himself on daniel’s tongue. his hands were heavy and clumsy as he pulled daniel’s stupid shirt up and off while daniel was busy pushing his open jeans down his hips. max almost missed it, but he got a hand down, cupped daniel beneath the elastic of his underwear and held it carefully out of the way as daniel pushed those down as well. 

“cum on me,” max urged, words sliding over daniel’s lips, catching in a groan when daniel brushed against his own dick.

he guided daniel down to rut across his stomach and hips. when he made a channel for daniel to fuck into with his hand, he swallowed up the appreciative moan with another kiss. 

“close,” daniel confessed without embarrassment, urgency pooling everywhere on his body. his hips thrust forward over and over, and precome made the way slick enough that skin didn’t drag on skin. “max,” he whispered. “fuck.”

when daniel’s forehead dropped to his shoulder, max held him close, knees coming up. the way daniel’s sides brushed against max’s thighs made this feel just a little more private, like a secret for just the two of them in this space. something perfect for the moment, right here, where they could just celebrate each other and what all they had. max squeezed his hand around daniel, the same time he squeezed his knees around daniel’s hips. 

the wetness that bloomed across his fingers and stomach was hot, and. daniel’s groan of release vibrated against max’s throat when his teeth glanced across the freckle just below his ear. he wouldn’t leave a mark, but it was just enough that max pressed into the kiss, wanting one.

a kiss over max’s nipple, then daniel was rolling heavily to the side so they could both catch their breath and cool off. he didn’t go far though, and max smiled when daniel’s fingers curled around his wrist in order to maintain contact. max shifted his hand over so the tips of his pinky and ring finger brushed against the side of daniel’s tattooed thigh. when he looked over, daniel had his eyes closed and was grinning widely up at the ceiling. 

the alcohol had been rapidly burned out of his system, skipping past the sick feeling he had been dreading and headlong into that sleepy, fuzzy state. the orgasm definitely helped that along. if max waited much longer, he knew he would fall asleep like this, covered in cooling cum and mostly naked on top of the covers, only to wake up a few hours later when he got too cold and uncomfortable. it wouldn’t be a fun time. 

he pushed his fingers into the meat of daniel’s thigh, “gotta clean up.” the words were soft around the edges as exhaustion caught up with him. he whined purposely, “ daniel.” 

with a huff, daniel looked over at him. max watched the way his eyes dragged down and back up his chest before daniel asked, “what?” 

“daniel,” he said again. this time he slid his hand out of daniel’s loose hold and poked him in the side. 

“ugh, fine.” he sat up and tugged his underwear and jeans up far enough that he would be able to walk, leaving the front of his jeans undone as he waddled around.

max watched him idly, focused on the movement as daniel padded from the bed and disappeared into the on suite. he needed to stay awake long enough to get cleaned up and covered up. the gentle rush of water nearly pulled him into sleep, but daniel was enough of an ass to hop into the bed when he emerged, jolting max out of a light doze. 

“sorry,” he lied, reaching forward to wipe up the mess matted across max’s stomach. the cloth was warm and damp as daniel gently but precisely cleaned max off. when he was finished, he turned and threw the washcloth toward the general direction of the washroom instead of bothering to take it back. 

max’s eyelids felt heavy. he watched daniel crawl across the bed until he could pull the comforter and sheet free, slide beneath it all and settle. “who said you could stay?” he complained just for the fun of it. 

“i ordered breakfast,” daniel said simply, arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light from the bedside lamp near max. 

he finally had gathered enough energy to take off his jeans, which took considerable effort and coordination, and just enough after that to join him between the clean sheets that felt like heaven against his skin. max considered just leaving the light on, but he found it within himself to lean over one more time and switch it off so they were left in darkness. 

almost immediately, daniel was sliding over to curve against his side, one leg hooked over max’s in a familiar weight. 

settled, max sighed happily. daniel’s head was on his arm, and max lifted his hand to softly run through his hair. “thank you,” he said, meaning _i love you,_ and _you're one of my favorite people._

daniel dropped a kiss on max’s chest, quick and casual, and said, “happy birthday, maxy.” meaning _i love you too_ , and _you're one of my favorite people._

**Author's Note:**

> spare comments i like validation :]


End file.
